


I Don't Speak Russian

by ekphonesis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Winter Soldier, Russian, during winter soldier, russian speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekphonesis/pseuds/ekphonesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The translations are slightly different from what the actual wordings of the Russian phrases are. Some are altered slightly to change what Bucky intended to into something more soldier like, but the context and meaning is still the same. Many thanks to tumblr user armellin for providing the translations!</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Don't Speak Russian

**Author's Note:**

> The translations are slightly different from what the actual wordings of the Russian phrases are. Some are altered slightly to change what Bucky intended to into something more soldier like, but the context and meaning is still the same. Many thanks to tumblr user armellin for providing the translations!

You were a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. during the events of D.C. You were a part of the agents to help bring down HYDRA for a second time. However, you were also a HYDRA double agent. The thing was, S.H.I.E.L.D. had no idea, as HYDRA did. They specifically placed you among their ranks so that you could relay information to them. And oh how you hated it. You hated being a part of the organization that you loathed so dearly. You wanted nothing more than to tell Fury of their existence, but you didn’t want to be targeted, not yet.

It was the encounter on the bridge that almost made you leak HYDRA to the world. You had been riding with the two Avengers and their new accomplice, squished between Romanov and Sitwell. As the main four bickered in the front, you were the first to notice the Winter Soldier in the road. You immediately crunched up in the back to avoid being hurt as he landed on the roof with a thud and yanked the steering wheel from Sam Wilson’s hands.

As everyone either fell or jumped out of the car, you did a barrel roll and managed to pop up with only minor road burn on your arm. When you examined the area around you, you immediately dove for barricades at the end of the over pass, and pulled out a pistol that was strapped onto your thigh. Everyone who was a part of HYDRA knew who you were and what you looked like, so they were to only feign shooting you, lest they anger Pierce for killing one of their information leaks.

When Steve, Natasha, and Sam were all surrounded and surrendering, you were yanked away from the scene by a hard metal grip and pulled into a HYDRA car. You whipped your head around to face your captor and tell him off for not letting you get captured along side the Captain, and you came face-to-face with the Winter Soldier himself.

“Какого черты ты делаешь с этими тремя, _______?”

You sighed out of irritation and frustration, “I’ve told you, I don’t speak Russian!” You shouted at the assassin.

The Soldier glared at you before replying in English, “What the hell were you doing with those three, _______?”

“My job; getting information that would otherwise be unavailable to you or the rest of this fucking organization. Or have you forgotten what I was brought in to do, oh powerful science project?” You mocked the Soldier as he angry side-eyed you for being with the three Avengers.

“You were doing more than that, you looked as if to be siding with them, and not siding with HYDRA. Are you planning to double cross us?”

You stared at him with a questioning look, “What, and have Pierce send you and the S.T.R.I.K.E. team set on my ass? No thanks. I’m perfectly content with having allegiances with HYDRA,” Lies. All lies.

Thankfully, the Winter Soldier wasn’t good at reading people’s souls like you were, “Помни, кто твои союзники, _______, пусть я буду твоей будущей миссией.”

“English!”

“Remember who you’re really fighting with, ________, or Pierce just might make you my next target.”

The rest of the ride was silent as you drove to the HYDRA home base.

Once you and the rest of the team pulled up to the hidden entrance to HYDRA, you immediately felt your heart begin to race with anxiety. Both you and the Soldier knew what was in store for him. After his encounter with Steve on the bridge, Pierce was bound to wipe his memory. And it was painful.

You would never admit to anyone your secret admiration for the Soldier. Pierce would have you killed, as he would say that you’d be distracting to him; it’s happened before. You couldn’t risk it. All in all, you would only call it aesthetic attraction. Unless something more were to happen, that’s all it’d be.

As you walked silently with the Soldier into the heart of the HQ, you glanced at him and found him looking back at you. You both looked away at the same time, but you were blushing slightly. Emotions had to be put on halt as you finally made it to the science lab. You looked over at the cryo-chamber briefly and wondered if that’s where he would be put.

He was forced into the chair as a scientist began to work on his metal arm. You drifted to a corner of the room and watched while holding a defensive stance. When he lashed out and attacked the scientists in the room, you jumped and ran over to him. Another aspect of your assignments was calming him after an out break. When Pierce came in, you immediately backed away to your corner, watching with horror as he interrogated and hit the Soldier.

When they prepped him for the Wiping, you had to look away. You couldn’t bear the sounds of his torture. The poor thing was being brainwashed, and it was hurting him. This was also part of his “learning”; don’t mess up, then you won’t get tortured.

Faintly, under your breath, you whispered, “Bucky, I’m sorry.”

You left the room afterwards, fearing repercussions. You had been instructed never to call the Soldier by his name. It led to humanization of him, they said. They couldn’t have anyone feeling mercy for the Soldier.

Fast forward a few hours, and you were with HYDRA on the way to the launch of Project Insight. You were to join the image of S.H.I.E.L.D. again and distract the Captain from their mission, as they were already there wrecking havoc.

When you arrived, the Winter Soldier grabbed your forearm and said, “Оставайся подальше от моей работы, и тогда ты будешь в безопасности,” You didn’t even have to ask for a translation; the raised eyebrow was enough, “Stay out of my way and you won’t be hurt. Everyone looks the same; I can’t guarantee I won’t mistake you for one of S.H.I.E.L.D’s.”

You nodded. Finally, you climbed out of the car and escaped up to the Heli Carriers with Bucky trailing not far behind you.

When you adjusted and had begun to fire shots at the HYDRA accomplices, you looked to the sky and saw Sam flying around and knocking out HYDRA agents. You grinned.

The Falcon spotted you from where he was and flew down to meet up and began to fight alongside you, “What happened to you? We were captured and you just disappeared!”

“HYDRA got me, but I was somehow able to escape,” It was the best cover you could think of, thankfully, there were too many explosions and attacks so he couldn’t question the logic.

You saw the confrontation with the Soldier and the Captain. When Steve fell to the bottom of the Carrier, you immediately made a dash for the control panels. Of course, you arrived too late, as the two super-humans were already in combat. When Bucky fell and when Steve was shot, you jumped down from the walk way and ran over to the Soldier who was struggling with the metal support beam.

“Беги! Не оставайся, ты будешь раскрытa!”

“English!”

“______, go! You can’t stay, you’re cover will be blown. You can’t save me, just go!”

You were about to argue, but you heard the click and saw Steve begin to crawl to the edge of the walk way. You looked at your surroundings, and with no way else out, you ran to the giant hole in the side of the Carrier and jumped into the waters below.

You opened your eyes into the semi-clear water in order to avoid the wreckage that was falling along with you. You swam up and to the shore. When you got to the sandy ground, you coughed and spluttered from some of the water that you had inhaled. But you didn’t have time to regain your senses completely, because you saw the Captain fall as well, and then Bucky jump in not long after. You figured you had about three minutes to book it and get into hiding. You’d explain yourself to Steve and the others later.

Five months passed after your final confrontation with Steve and Bucky. You had already called and made your amends with the others. They listened to your explanation fully and forgave you; they knew it was your life at stake and that’s why you double-crossed them.

Five months later, and you heard a knock at your door. Your safe house was exactly what it was intended to be: safe. So, knowing this, you grabbed one of your pistols hidden under the coffee table. No one was supposed to know you were here. You looked through the peep hole to see who it was, and saw a hoodie and sweat-pants covering someone’s face. You opened the door a crack, but the person pushed it open and walked in, closing the door behind them. They pulled off their hood, and you saw Bucky.

Having still not adjusted for you yet, he said, “Мне очень жаль, что я так вламываюсь, но мне нужно было место, чтобы остановиться. У меня никого нет. ГИДРА разгромлена, Щ.И.Т. тоже, и я сомневаюсь, что они позволят мне так просто пробраться на их объекты. Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться.”

But before you replied, you threw your arms around his neck and whispered, “Я просто счастливa, что ты живa.”

It wasn’t until later, once you two were both cuddling on the couch (platonically, _obviously¬_ ), that Bucky realized you had replied in Russian.

_Translations for the last two phrases are:_

_I’m so sorry for barging in, but I need a place to stay. I have no one. HYDRA is down, and so is S.H.I.E.L.D., and I doubt they’d just let me crash at their facilities. Please let me stay_

_I’m just happy you’re alive._


End file.
